narutorpfandomcom-20200213-history
Murakamigakure
Murakamigakure is a village on a floating island on the edge of the Thermosphere, high above The Land of Stars. It is unreachable to most of the world and it's many shinobi and most would say that this village is a myth, but those who do know of it are among the few who know how to reach it. Murakamigakure has a kage as it's leader known as the Kosumosukage. There have been three Kosumosukage, the most recent having a wide variety of techniques as well as superior physical might. The most recent has been able to harness a release of which the element so far is unknown, and among all of the Kosomosukage he is by far the most resiliant. His abilities boast considerable force, his physical might can rival the power of the tailed beasts', his speed can rival Minato's, and his defense can rival the third Raikage's. He can achieve such levels of strength by altering his body by entering different "modes" These modes are similar to the Sage Modes, but they do not require any sort of pact, he utilizes a unique blood line trait to perform them, along with the mysterious unknown element. History It is unknown how long Murakamigakure has been in the sky, or how long people have lived on it. It is said to have been there for as long as before the appearance of the Sage of Six Paths. Murakamigakure has been watching over Uchuugakure and many other villages for quite some time, but chose not to interfere with them. The previous kage, feeling that they should all suffer the consequences for their own actions, he felt that the destruction of Uchuugakure was justified, as their belief in the Will of The Stars and not truly following their beliefs was their folly, and that they deserved what Orfeo Neptunas dealt them. Over the years the village and it's inhabitants kept their prescence hidden from the world, but after observing the state of affairs regarding fiends such as Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Orfeo Neptunas and other notorious shinobi, Murakamigakure could no longer sit in silence, as the most recent kage did not feel that anyone's lives should be wasted. They have allied themselves in secret pacts with Konahagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and have sworn to step in if any of them were to go to war with each other or any of the other Great Shinobi Countries. Effects of Living Conditions Due to the location of Murakamigakure itself, the shinobi as well as the citizens are trypically in peak physical condition. The village itself has a kind of barrier of sorts around it to help the dwellers cope with the high temperatures of the Thermosphere, as it can become up to 1,500° or higher. The lung capacity of the people is also typically great as well from these conditons. Covert Activities Murakamigakure has a special task force, similar to that of the ANBU called the Tengu Kaijuu. This task force also wears masks but those that would resemble birds only. This group has many subdivisions within it that handle different tasks, but their true purpose was to hunt down and search all of Orochimaru's labs and facilities and hunt down many S-Rank criminals with overwhelming force and numbers. Their other purpse, like the ANBU is to protect the village from exceptional threats and prevent any leakage of information about Murakamigakure from entering foreign hands. They mostly travel by night, and even the most skilled of shinobi would have trouble tracking their stealthy movements. They are truly a force to be reckoned with, and not to be taken lightly. Category:Uchuugakure